Never Really Gone
by Angel-Sue76
Summary: Sometimes we need to be reminded that you never really lose someone.


**Even Angels Fall**

_**Disclaimer: Nope still not mine but I am borrowing them for a while and promise to give them back well maybe not Virgil.**_

_**This is just a little story dedicated to a wonderful author on this site who sadly passed away a few months ago. She was a wonderful person and will be sorely missed. Thanks Sam1 for taking the time to read through this. I also better issue a tissue warning just in case.**_

**_Sometimes we need to be reminded that you never really lose someone._**

* * *

Virgil sat staring at the screen, unable to take his eyes off the words before him. It couldn't be true, it had to be a mistake but he knew that was unlikely. She was gone. He closed the laptop down and wandered out of his room. His mind was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Scott trying to get his attention. He walked past him into the lounge and sat down at his piano. He didn't play anything though, just sat looking down at the keys.

Scott had followed Virgil into the lounge and was worried by the vacant look in his brother's eyes. Stepping up to the piano, he gently touched Virgil on the shoulder. "Are you okay, bro?" he asked.

"She's gone," he said softly and then stood up and walked out of the room.

Scott watched as his younger brother left the Villa and headed down the beach. He had no idea who Virgil was talking about but he was clearly taking it hard. He tried to think about whom it could possibly be but his mind drew a blank. Virgil had many friends from his days at Denver but he didn't speak to many of them anymore. Though he really wanted to go after his brother and make sure he was okay, he knew Virgil needed a little time alone first. Instead, he headed down to the silo of Thunderbird 1.

* * *

Virgil meanwhile was now sat on the beach staring sadly up at the sky. It would soon be dark and the sky would be filled with stars making him feel worse as she had always loved the stars. Like John, she could sit for hours watching them. He lowered his head so he wouldn't be able to see them begin to sparkle. He watched as the waves lapped gently against the shore. How could she just be gone? Why hadn't she told him she was ill? Why had she kept it from him? As these questions and more circulated in his head, he felt his anger building until finally, "You never even said goodbye."

"I'm sorry," said a sweet voice beside him.

He turned sharply to see her sat beside him. She was dressed in white and bathed in a soft gold light. "Am I dreaming?" he asked, knowing he couldn't really be seeing her.

"Maybe or maybe you just needed to know that I'm not gone," she said softly, smiling at him.

"How could you not tell me you were ill?" he asked, accepting for the moment that she was here beside him. He knew that when Gordon had crashed his Hydrofoil, he had seen their mother. She had been the one to bring Gordon back to them and give him the strength to fight his injuries.

"It was easier this way."

His anger built up again and he snapped, "For you or me?"

"For you. I wanted you to remember me the way I was. The happy, smiling, cheeky me not the ill, barely there me. When you think of me, I want you to smile. I want you to remember all the good times we shared. All the things we did together and all the times we talked. How we could talk about anything and everything."

"I'm not so sure I can do that," he admitted honestly. He couldn't imagine never speaking to her again. She was one of the few people outside his family who really knew him. Like him, she had a big family and they had always had stories to tell each other about their siblings.

"You will Virgil. You came to terms with your Mom's death. Time heals all wounds as they say."

"Always quoted by someone who has never lost anyone," muttered Virgil. He was still a little angry.

A sad look suddenly crossed her face. "I have. I know better then most and I also know that it does get easier." In her short life, she had lost many people she loved.

The sadness in her eyes instantly calmed his anger, "I know and I know you are right too but it's easier to say it then do it."

She just nodded in agreement and then smiled again. "Remember that time we stayed up all night in that dingy café just talking. The waitress was so old that she couldn't remember what she was doing and kept bringing us drinks. I was so wired for the rest of the day."

"It was like three days before I was able to sleep properly." he replied with a faint smile.

"Now that's what I have been waiting to see. Don't let my death take away your happiness, Virgil. I died happy, knowing that I was very loved by friends, family and you."

Virgil didn't reply to that. He couldn't just brush off her death as if it meant nothing and forget all about her.

"I don't want you to forget me just remember the good. I want you to look at the photographs of us and laugh not cry," she paused and pressed her hand lightly against his heart. "This isn't broken just bruised and all bruises fade away eventually. I will always be with you and you can get through this. You have a wonderful family who will get you through. Don't shut them out though let them help. They may understand more then you realize."

Virgil felt her hand move away and was about to reach out for it when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked up to see Scott and John standing behind him. "What are you two doing here?" he asked, noticing the almost identical concern on their faces.

"We were worried about you. It's getting pretty late," replied John.

"You okay bro?" added Scott.

Virgil stood up and turned away from them to look for his friend but she was gone. Had she even really been there? He turned back to his brothers. "I don't know."

Scott and John exchanged worried looks. They could see the pain and unshed tears in their younger brother's eyes. Scott wrapped his arm around Virgil and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "We're here if you need us."

Virgil just nodded, saying nothing. He turned his head back again, hoping she would have reappeared but there was nothing. He sighed sadly and turned back. "Let's go home." He shrugged off Scott's arm and began walking up the beach.

John had been staring up at the sky and didn't even hear his brother's words. Scott nudged him and he snapped out of his daze. "I've never seen that star up there before," he said pointing to one.

"Maybe it's a new one," suggested Scott.

"Or maybe it's a promise," replied Virgil, staring up at the star, which seemed to twinkle at him. He knew she was saying goodbye and reassuring him that she would always be with him.

He then noticed the confused looks on his brothers' faces and had to smile. He could feel a glimmer of healing in his heart now. Walking back over to his brothers, he wrapped an arm round each of them. With their support, he would get through this. He took one last look behind him, whispering softly "Goodbye."

He got no reply but he didn't need one now. She had already said goodbye. As they walked back up the beach, Virgil began to tell his brothers all about her.

_**Authors Note: Love ya Lissy always. I know you are watching over us all. This is**_


End file.
